Always There
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: When the Doctor has to no choose but to kill two people that he loves so very much, who will he choose? He must face a difficult decision, can he make the right choice or will it all blow up in his face? Doctor/Rose, Doctor/River, Rory/Amy


**A/N: Hey guys, I am new to Doctor Who but I have watched all the modern series and it is totally KICK BUTT! LOL I'm a DRiver fan (lol my own special name for Doctor/River) and yeah. Haha sorry this one shot is so long I couldnt stop. LOL there are no character bashings but just so we're all clear, there is Doctor/Rose, DRiver and Rory/Amy lol. I hope you all like it, sorry if its OOC like I said I'm new to Doctor Who and please do share your thoughts**

**Thanks to my amazing friend, Rei, for beta-ing this LONG story and also getting me into one of the coolest shows ever haha and I hope you all...**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**51st Century**

"I want you to promise me!" A man tried not to raise his voice as his beloved packed for her latest trip.

This, of course, wasn't the first - nor would it be her last - trip she had gone on without him. Nonetheless, there was something significantly different about this one. She didn't know what it was, but the Doctor was never this protective of her - unless he knew it was a true life or death situation.

As she gave a muffled 'uh-huh' and continued to run across the room to get something, she felt two strong, firm hangs grab hold of her arms to stop her. He'd never really grabbed her like that and she was shocked. Her eyes met his and she could see the urgency that it held. The fear. The love. The worry.

"River," He spoke softer as his eyes searched hers and vice versa. "Please, promise me."

River blinked several times as she continued to stare. She was completely mesmerized. As his words finally became coherent in her mind she nodded.

"Alright," She spoke just above a whisper. "I won't take it off, I promise." His grip loosened until he let her go, her words relieved him, but she could still see his concern. She placed a reassuring hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be fine."

The Doctor smiled. Just her voice and the words she chose oh so carefully could easily sooth his savage beast. He placed a hand in hers and squeezed it, giving her a relaxed smile. He kissed her forehead and held her close to him.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair. "Thank you."

**Present Day**

"Doctor," Amy called his name as she and Rory hung onto the railings of the TARDIS. "Where are you taking us?" She asked as it shook and rattled wildly.

"Nowhere," He told them as he tried to work the old girl. "She's supposed to be stationary. I have no idea why she's moving."

The TARDIS churned violently, causing all three of its passengers to fall off their feet. They rolled and fell as she continued on her monstrous rampage. It seemed almost endless.

Suddenly, everything stopped and they began to pick themselves up. Amy and Rory had been thrown towards the door and the Doctor was by the stairs leading up. They brushed themselves off and the couple joined their pilot by the TARDIS controls.

"Let's see where we are, shall we?" The Doctor asked as he began the environment check.

Before the Doctor could look at his screen, there was a knock on the door. The Doctor looked at his two companions in confusion. They both shrugged and the Doctor looked towards the door. Cautiously, he neared it and opened it slowly. As he looked out, once the door was fully open, he was faced with a rather large surprise.

"Doctor, who is it?" Amy asked after a moment as the Doctor stood there motionless. "Whose at the door?"

The Doctor stood speechless for another second before words finally came to his mouth. "Rose Tyler." His voice was just above a whisper.

Rose smiled as she looked at the Doctor. "Doctor," She exclaimed gleefully. "It's you! And you've regenerated!"

They suddenly threw themselves into a hug and the Doctor held her tightly, completely forgetting about the married couple, only a few feet away.

"You haven't aged a day." He complimented, still beaming, as they released reach other.

Rose smiled and took a deep breath before hugging her Doctor once more.

"Um, Doctor?" Amelia finally piped up.

The Doctor and Rose separated and looked at the couple behind them. Rory gave a shy wave and Amy smirked as she batted her hand in a wave.

"Whose this?" She asked with a friendly smile as she and Rory walked up to the new comer.

The Doctor's smile grew wider as he led Rose in by the small of her back. She looked at the new TARDIS with wonderment.

"Pond, Williams, I would like you to meet the brilliant Rose Tyler." He couldn't help grinning to himself.

"Hi, I'm Amy," they shook hands. "And this is my husband Rory," she stated almost possessively as Rory and Rose shook hands.

Rose smiled at them. "It's nice meeting you," she said before looking around once more and turning her attention fully to the Doctor. "You redecorated." She gave a nod of approval.

The Doctor hadn't stopped smiling since he had led Rose in. "Yup. I kind of ruined it last regeneration."

Rose gave a small chuckle and inspected him. Then with a grin she stated, "That is a great bow tie."

The Doctor gave a wide, goofy grin. Suddenly, a question popped into his mind and the smile fell into a concern and serious frown.

"How did you get here?" He asked her, afraid that this was all a dream and that he would wake up soon. "The link between the two worlds closed and you aren't supposed to be able to come through unless something really bad happened."

Rose continued to smile and the Doctor began to worry a little. "Doctor, everything is fine. The worlds were closed up again."

"What do you mean again and why don't I know?"

"Well you know that whole Pandorica's box thing?" She asked and the Doctor merely nodded slowly. "Well that opened up the gateway between our worlds and I was able to cross over before it closed. I've just been waiting here in London until the TARDIS returned, like Jack did. You always did like the city of London the best."

The Doctor's face fell and he looked at Rose seriously. "What about John Smith?" He asked referring to his half-human meta crisis. "Did you just leave him behind in Pete's World?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. "Rose, I told you he is reckless and needs someone to show him better. He needs someone to love him and someone to take care of him. Someone to change him. Someone like you." He looked deeply into her eyes; his feelings never really faded.

Rose saw the worry and hurt on his face. "Don't worry Doctor, he isn't alone," she smiled, "He came with me, he helped me. Encouraged me, and he has changed, Doctor." Her smile turned into a grin. "He's a real doctor now."

The Doctor tried to be mad, with all his power he tried. He wanted Rose to stay with his other self so that they had each other. So Rose could move on with her life. It was so hard, though. When she smiled at him, he just couldn't stay angry, so he smiled. It was a weakness of his, something only Rose held over him - or so he thought.

The Doctor and Rose spent a few moments just smiling at each other before Amy and Rory understood the silent messages that were being passed in between the two.

"Um," Amy piped up, "Rory and I are just going to go to our room," she announced, though she was sure neither of them heard - no words could pierce through the bubble they had formed around themselves. "Come on Rory," she grabbed her husband, pulling him away from the two.

"So," Rose broke the silent after they were alone for a few moments, "Where's your next adventure?" She asked, hoping to come along.

"Oh," He said, "Right! My next trip," he gave a goofy grin. "Well, Rose Tyler, my next trip is to wherever you'd like," He said as if it were their first adventure all over again. "Any time, any place, just say the word."

Rose smiled and leaned against the console, thinking. "Hmm," she thought out loud before her smile widened and she looked at the Doctor. "Surprise me!" She said.

The Doctor's teeth glowed and he began to pilot his borrowed, blue box. "Next stop," he smiled. "Everywhere."

The TARDIS swung wildly as she took off into space. Rose and the Doctor held onto the handle bars tightly to stay in place - no need for the blue boringers. Rose slid around on the handle bar and smiled as she and the Doctor bumped into each other. He held her in place and Rose smiled widely at him before they both fell onto their bums.

Once it landed, Rory and Amy ventured out of their room. He ran down the stairs and found the couple laughing as they picked themselves up off the floor.

"What's out there?" Amy asked excitedly, the Doctor rarely took them to other planets.

"Out there, Mrs. Pond, is the Planet Ozimnia." The Doctor smirked. "The calmest and more beautiful planet in the Arcide Galaxy."

"Really?" Amy smiled, still easily excited by the thought of other worlds.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes." Amy and Rory recited in unison and the Doctor frowned jokily.

"Go on ahead, check it out." The Doctor urged them.

"Race you," Amy told Rory as she took off towards the door, Rory right at her heel.

"So," Rose smirked at the Doctor. "You took us to the most beautiful and serene planet in the Arcide Galaxy? Promise I won't get chased by any Cybermen or meet any Sontarans?"

"Cross my heart," The Doctor said, putting his right hand up.

"Swell," Rose grinned. "Let's go!" She grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him towards the door.

Rose smiled and giggled as she and the Doctor walked, hand in hand to what the Doctor called the most serene planet in the Galaxy. The Doctor got in front of Rose and leaned against the door.

"Rose Tyler," He grinned. "I welcome you to Ozimnia!" He exclaimed throwing open the doors.

"Contain the subject," A Dalek commanded as the two looked into the spaceship in complete and utter shock as the other Daleks pointed their lasers at them.

"Daleks," The Doctor whispered with dismay and worry in his voice. A thought clicked in his head and he quickly looked around. "Where are Amy and Rory?" He asked urgently.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose looked at the Doctor confused and afraid.

"Contain the subject now," The Dalek repeated and two of his soldiers came forward, lasers turned directly at Rose and urged her to step forward.

"No, no, no, leave her alone." The Doctor told them. "And where are my friends?"

"Doctor!" He heard Amy call frightened. "Doctor, help us!"

The Doctor looked and found the married couple being put into a primitive cage, locked up like monkeys at the zoo.

"Amy!" He called out. "Rory!"

"Doctor!" He heard Rose and he turned the other way. He saw the Daleks leading her into a separate cage.

"Let them go!" Doctor commanded angrily looking at the Dalek in front of him. "Let them go right now!"

"Doctor," He heard a faint voice and his heart stopped for a moment. He slowly turned his head towards the direction they were taking Rose. All feeling left his body and everything was replaced by full blown rage.

"River," He whispered silently under his breath and clutched his fist tightly. "Let her go," He commanded, growling. "Now! She has nothing to do with any of this!"

River was in the cage that Rose was being escorted into. There were chains on her wrists, held behind her back, and she looked weak half dead. She slowly looked up at him and all hope that used to shine so brilliantly in her eyes had been drained and replaced with dull pain.

"I tried to send you a message to tell you to stop using the TARDIS for a while," She spoke weakly, "But my messages never get to you at the right time do they?"

Rose was put into River's cage and the Daleks locked the door. It seemed like the Daleks had been torturing her every moment he didn't show, which he was sure was exactly what they attempted. Rose helped the poor stranger up and looked over her. River stood up slowly, but fell forward a little.

"Get up human," The Daleks commanded River. "Or you shall be annihilated."

River glared at the robot and leaned forward in the cage. "I dare you too," She spoke each word slowly, pronouncing each syllable carefully. The Doctor didn't hide his small smile when he saw that the Daleks didn't strip River of all her strength.

"You can't can you?" She smirked. "Because you need me, just as much as you need everyone else here. I know what you're trying to do and it won't work!" She stated. "The Doctor won't let it and I won't let it."

The Dalek just stared at River, not yet knowing exactly what the 51st Century woman was capable of. "Get up human." It commanded once more, refusing to accept her truth.

When she didn't obey, the other Daleks began to pull on her chains, forcing her up and causing her pain. The Doctor saw the wince cross her face and his face scrunched into a scowl. He tried to run forward to her, but the Daleks held him back, pointed their lasers directly at River and all he could do was glare.

"Let them go," The Doctor commanded once more, fury raging in his voice. "It's me you want, not them!"

"You are incorrect, Doctor," The Dalek stated. "We want all of you."

"But why," He demanded an answer, fire burning in his eyes.

"You will find out soon," The Dalek said before turning back towards the cage and commanding his troops to prepare the subjects.

Rose looked at the other woman in the cage with pity. She looked hurt and weak. The woman, obviously hungry, fell forward and Rose caught her, helping her stay up. If she didn't, she knew that the Daleks would simply use the chains to keep her up, and she saw what pain it caused the older woman earlier.

"Hi," Rose spoke soft, "I'm Rose, what's your name?" She asked friendly.

River looked at Rose with astonishment and smiled. Rose, Rose Tyler, the Rose Tyler that the Doctor used to go on about when they had first met. She knew their history, their connection, and she wasn't jealous. She was happy for him. Yes, he loved Rose, but he loves all his companions and she was always honored to meet all the brilliant people the Doctor cherished so fondly.

"Doctor River Song," River answered after a moment as Rose helped her stand up straighter. "Thank you," She looked down at the chains cryptically as Rose walked to the front of the cage to watch the Daleks as they put Amy and Rory's cages near theirs.

"River!" Amy called when their cages were close enough for her to see the woman she dubbed 'Mrs. Doctor'.

"Amy!" River called back. "Rory!" She smiled as the nurse waved shyly with an almost scared shy, it was sometimes adorable and comforting seeing the boy naturally be afraid. "Are you two alright?" She asked concerned for the couple.

"We're fine, are you okay?" Amy saw how much harder River had it in this situation. "Why did they chain you up and not us and how did you get here?"

"I was going to New Egypt - the space station, not the country or planet - and the Daleks intercepted my teleportation signal and brought me here." River explained. "I arrived a little too early for them and they had to make sure I couldn't escape."

"Do you know what they're doing?" Rose asked, causing River to turn around and face her.

River frowned and swallowed. "They're going to hurt the Doctor," That was all she would let out before shutting her mouth. The other three understood the message and all fell silently.

The Daleks positioned the cages to be adjacent to each other and his men stood in front of them, lasers all aimed. The Doctor was brought forward and looked fazed as he saw all his friends in cages, with Dalek pointing their lasers.

"Doctor," The commanding Dalek began. "You must choose."

"Choose?" The Doctor asked infuriated. "Choose what?" He screamed as the animosity continued to boil in the bit of his stomach.

"We will let you choose who lives and who dies." The Dalek clarified and horror flashed into the Doctor's eyes, but was once again replaced with anger.

"Are you insane?" He asked. "I won't choose between Rose, River, Rory, and Amy on who'll live and who'll die! They all will live!" He demanded. "Why don't you just take me?"

"We do not want you to choose between the four humanoids." The Dalek continued. "We want you to choose between your friends and your loves."

The Doctor's face fell and he turned to the two different cages. Rose, Rory, and Amy all held the look of horror. The Doctor wouldn't really choose between them would he? He looked at each and every one of their faces before looking at River. She stared at him intensely, she knew what was going to happen and she knew him enough to know what he was thinking. She wouldn't let him, it didn't matter if he thought it was right, she knew it was wrong.

"Choose now, Doctor," The Dalek commanded him, "Or they shall all be exterminated."

The Doctor looked away and thought carefully. He had to make a decision, it's better to save two than let them all die, right? This might be- no- this is the single, most tantalizing decision he has ever had to make. His will got weaker and weaker as the decisions weighed itself in his head.

River stared in antipathy when she saw the Doctor begin to fall. She had to do something and quick or he'd make the single most consequential mistake a man of his capacity could make. She saw that the Doctor had made his choice and he looked up to the four, as if saying goodbye.

"I made my decision," He told them and they all looked in fear. "I choose-"

"Don't you dare," River yelled causing the Doctor to look at her in annoyance, "We both know what you're about to do Doctor, you only have so many choices and you know the Daleks better than anyone. You know they wouldn't actually let you choose who gets to live, you know that when you say who'll live either they will die or we all will. The difference is that if they let us live we will always know that you actually chose and if we all die you'll live with the guilt of choosing." River told him.

"Don't you dare let the Dalek win," She looked him straight in the eyes and almost with anger finished, "Because if you do you are not the Doctor I know and have come to trust inexplicably."

The Doctor continued to look at River with annoyance as the Daleks began to towards him. She gave him a firm look. "You couldn't just stay quiet, could you River?" Her expression lightened, knowing that her message got through his thick skull. "You couldn't just let me do this one thing to save you."

"You have waited too long, Doctor," The Daleks sounded annoyed. "Put them all in one facility."

"No!" The Doctor yelled. "You can't kill them all! Just take me!"

"We let you choose Doctor, you did not choose so we shall choose now," The Dalek stated. "We choose them all."

The four humans were brought out and put into a fenced area with water all on the floor. The Doctor was held close enough to see, but not close enough to give any messages that might save them.

"Why's the floor wet?" Rory asked worriedly as he and Amy walked in.

Rose and River joined them, River still bound in chains. The Daleks locked the two feet tall fence and began to gather around the fence with the Doctor in the middle of them. He looked at them apologetically and looked away in defeat.

"When I say jump, jump and hold on to whatever you can get a hold of for your dear life, understood?" River instructed strictly, giving them no time to think of an answer. The four just nodded obediently, praying the woman had a genius plan.

"Watch Doctor," The Dalek told him, "As your beloveds die because you refuse to choose."

The Doctor looked up, as if to say goodbye for the last time. He saw the worry in their face. Rose smiled at him bittersweetly, as if sending him a telepathic message saying 'It was a good run.' Rory held Amy's hand tightly and they gave him a sad smile before leaning into each other's comfort. He looked at River and saw she was refusing to look at him. He didn't choose, why would she still be mad? He stared at her carefully and noticed that was trying hard to conceal the smile that crept through the corner of her lips. What was she planning?

"Say goodbye, Doctor," The Dalek commanded and the Doctor merely looked away.

One Dalek aimed his laser towards the water on the group. The Doctor closed his eyes and thinned his lips. He couldn't bare it. The Dalek shot, but its sound was covered by a loud command.

"Jump!" River gave the signal and with swift reflexes other three followed her up.

They held onto a bar at the top of the ship and their chests huffed as their breathing tried to steady, adrenalin pumping through their veins. The Doctor looked up and saw the chains that were around River fall to the ground with a loud clank. His eyes flew to her face and she smiled a victorious smile, all signs of weakness disappearing with the chains. Rose, Rory, and Amy saw the electricity surge through the metal and looked at River in amazement. There were burn marks on the chains. What kind of woman was she?

"Exterminate!" The Dalek suddenly commanded seeing as their captives obviously still had some fight left in them. The soldiers got in line, ready to kill, abandoning their guard around the Doctor.

River quickly got out her Alpha Meson Gun and shot the commanding Dalek right through its eye socket. Her smirk grew - new personal record. The Daleks saw her rank in this operation and began to aim solely for the murderess of their leader. With adrenaline guiding her every move and though, River shot one side of the bar and together the four of them swung it across the room to the back of the Daleks. The Doctor simply stood there dumbfounded as he watched his friends jump down and run towards a door.

"Are you coming, sweetie?" River pulled him out of his daze as she let the other three into another part of the ship.

The Doctor just looked at her and they both heard the Daleks begin to turn around slowly on their wheels. The Doctor looked back at them and turned back to River quickly. "Love to," The Doctor said pointing a finger towards her before taking off in full sprint to follow the other three.

River followed, shooting several Daleks, before she turned her back towards them and closed the door to the ships escape pod containment facility. The Doctor, standing dangerously close behind her, deadlocked the doors. They both knew it could only last so long though.

The pair ran down the short corridor and the Doctor used his sonic screw driver to open a pod for them to escape in. River worked the control panel outside the pod and set the coordinates she had memorized by heart. They all heard the Daleks shoot at the door, trying to open it forcefully.

"Williams', Rose, get in," The Doctor commanded. Rory and Amy didn't wait to be told twice. Rose stayed half way into the pod and stared waited for the Doctor.

River finished off a few more codes and the Doctor locked the commands so the only way to change the auto-pilot settings is to access them manually inside the pod. The sounds of the Daleks trying to break down their own door echoed through the room.

"I've set the coordinates to send you directly where you can find the TARDIS," River told the Doctor as she stood in her same spot next to the control panel.

"Great, then let's get going." The Doctor said, holding his hand out to her.

With determination in her eyes, she shook her head. "Doctor, you've got to go. I still have something to do here, but I promise you that where I sent you is exactly where the TARDIS will be."

The Doctor looked at her for a second and a mixture of frustration and concern filled his eyes. "No," He told her firmly, "We are not leaving you behind River, now get into the pod." He commanded in a threatening voice.

"Doctor, come on," Rose urged as she stood at the entrance, refusing to go in without him.

"River, come on," He ignored Rose, refusing to take his eyes away from the impossible woman in front of him.

"Go," River contradicted disobediently not moving a centimeter from her spot. She and the Doctor stared into each other's eyes as if silently fighting through telepathy.

"Doctor, River, let's go!" Amy called as she joined Rose at the entrance.

The world seemed to disappear as they continued their argument. The sounds of Daleks trying to get in and the three humans urging their brave leaders into the safety of the pod seemed to go silent as if they pressed the mute button on a universal remote. Their focus was solely on each other and time stopped as neither time nor space wanted to compromise their positions.

"We must break down the door," The Daleks screeched loud enough to penetrate the room's walls.

"Doctor, we have to go!" Rose ran over to him and grabbed his arm, and pulling him out of the trance. She was trying to pull him, but he refused to move a budge as long as River stood her ground.

The Daleks rolled by their large laser, still untested, and set it up in front of the door. Five Daleks connected to the laser to give it an extra boast of power and the new commanding officer fired it at the very center of the door. The blast sent a strong wind into the room and as a few Daleks pulled the machine away a few crawled in, like ants at a picnic.

The Doctor turned towards them in surprise. In his small moment of distractions, River took this opportunity and pushed the Doctor and Rose into the pod, knocking over Amy and Rory in the process. She quickly sealed the door and locked it using the sonic that she managed to pick pocket from the Doctor.

He quickly picked himself up off the floor and ran to the small window. River gave him a sad smile and pressed her index finger and middle finger against her lips before placing them on glass. The Doctor furrowed his brows and placed his hand over hers. Without looking away, River launched them into space.

"No," The Doctor screamed and banged his hand against the small portal. He continued to look out and he saw River looking out at them as they flew further.

Her figure began to shrink the further they went. He saw her turn around to face the army and then he saw a flash of green light and his eyes grew wide. Turning away, he closed his eyes and faced the ground, trying to hide the tears that threaten to fall. His chest puffed as he breathed heavily.

Rory and Amy looked out the bigger window and watched as the Dalek ship got further. When the Doctor looked at them he could see that they were just as upset as he was. Rose grabbed hold of his hand comfortingly and squeezed it. For once, he didn't squeeze hers back, he was far too weak. She understood and just caressed his hand softly with her thumb.

Amy gave a loud gasp and turned into Rory's chest. He held her tightly and they both looked away. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked out. His two hearts became four and pain surged through his chest. The tears were unstoppable this time and they rolled down his cheeks relentlessly.

Shades of red, yellow, and orange flew around the sky and hid the stars as the Dalek ship exploded in what he knew was River's handiwork. He wanted to hope that she had escaped before hand with the TARDIS, but that was on the opposite end of the ship and the false hope would have made him shatter much more once he'd be force to accept it.

"She can't be dead," Amy found the strength to speak. "She just can't be. We saw her in the future. That has to mean that she lives."

"You're a time traveller now, Amy," The Doctor suddenly snapped, "How many times do I have to tell you that you and Rory see the world differently? If you don't understand that concept or the concept that time can be rewritten than maybe I should drop you back off in little Leadworth." He spat spitefully, though he didn't mean a word.

Amy, hurt by both his words and reality of River's death, turned away. Rory held her in his arms and he glared at the Doctor. "Hey! Look, we understand that you're upset that River's gone, we all are, but that doesn't give you the right to snap at Amy. She was just trying to look on the bright side. She didn't do anything wrong."

The Doctor felt bad for snapping at Amy, she really was just trying to bring a little light on the dark subject. He just had so much anger. So many feelings sterning in him all at once. Anger. Remorse. Sadness. Hatred, towards himself. He turned away from the group and sat on the floor in solitude before he could harm anyone else.

It was all River's fault though, he tried to convince himself. If only she weren't so damn brave and caring and impossible and amazing then none of this would have happened. No none of that would have happened, instead they'd probably still be there and someone else would be dead.

No, this was his fault. Everything that happened today and everything that ever happens to that impossibly brilliant woman.

If he hadn't relied on her so much and if he hadn't taught her to pilot the TARDIS he would have never asked her to bring it to him. The TARDIS would have never brought her back to Amy's time. River wouldn't have been trapped inside the TARDIS and she wouldn't have exploded with it. The TARDIS replaying that very moment was the only reason River lived.

If it weren't for Father Octavian forcing River into the control room back when the Bizanthium had crashed then she would have still been out there with them when the angel came and she would have probably died like the poor old bishop.

If he hadn't been so cold to River at the Library he would have been able to see how River feels and would have figured out the extent she'd go to protect him. That would have stopped him from telling her his plan on how to save everyone in the Library and she wouldn't have died.

If they had never met at all, then maybe she would have been living a nice, normal life as a medical doctor and no where near any of that danger. She'd be at home at this very moment, reading a book or gardening or whatever that blasted woman liked to do in her free time.

Rose looked at the Doctor in pity. He wasn't the same man he used to be, or at least it didn't seem like it. The man she remembered was a man who couldn't fall even if he got shot by a million Daleks. A man who would stare trouble in the face and say, "I'm the Doctor, what have you got for me today?"

The man she sees though is a man whose gone through so much pain that one more may be enough to destroy him. He seemed so weak and vulnerable, she was amazed at how this woman's death affected him. It suddenly crossed her mind, she had no idea who that woman was. She didn't know what her relationship with the Doctor was and she was certain they have never met before in their lives, yet she just gave her life to save her, to save all of them.

"Who was she?" Rose approached Amy, who was currently sitting on the opposite side of the pod, curled into her husband's embrace. "That woman on the ship, River Song."

"She was someone from the Doctor's future, his personal future. That's all she'd really tell Rory and me," Amy recalled. "But then she'd have this nice smile and she'd always say: 'Oh I wish I could tell you what we'll do, but the Doctor would be so upset if he finds out I gave spoilers to anyone.' That was her way of hinting that Rory and I weren't leaving the Doctor anytime soon."

"What are spoilers?" Rose asked curiously.

"That's the Doctor's and River's code for hints of the future. It's rare when they gave each other spoilers, even more so when they give it to us, but when they do let out a thing or two its very vague and you don't really know until it happens." Rory explained.

"You can't really explain her relationship with the Doctor," Amy spared Rose the trouble of bringing up the subject, she knew what the blonde was thinking. "They sort of have this connection," Amy paused trying to think of the right words to explain their relationship. "It's like their have an understanding of each other and their boundaries and they know when to cross and when not to cross." Amy shrugged, she didn't quite understand the full capacity of the Doctor and River, but she knew it was so much more than it seemed.

Rose looked at the Doctor, who hadn't moved from his spot on the floor and furrowed her eye brows sadly. No wonder he was a wreck, he lost someone who sounded like one of the most important people he knows for the time being. Thought she might be sure who exactly River Song was, by the description Amy gave her it sounded like she was as close to the Doctor as she or Sarah Jane were.

The Doctor pretended like he didn't hear a word they just exchanged, but it all seeped in. Amy was right, their relationship was something not even he could explain, but yet he couldn't save or help her in any way. River made it sound as though no matter what happened he'd be there to aid her, but he couldn't remember a moment when he truly helped her or got her out of a danger he didn't put her in.

The ride was silent for a few moments as they continued to fly through space. The pod was slowly starting to near its destination and the earthlings saw the blueish-violet planet that they were approaching. They saw spots of green that were obvious the plants and some yellow, which they didn't know what to make out as. The pod suddenly rattled viciously.

"What was that?" Amy asked, holding tighter onto Rory.

"I think we just entered the planet's atmosphere," Rory guessed.

There was another rattle and all three were knocked off their feet and thrown across the ship. They groaned as they sat up and rubbed their backs and necks. This wasn't how you were supposed to land, was it?

As the ship continued to fall through the sky the group got their answer seeing the sky past them faster than usual. They tried desperately to find something to hold onto to prevent themselves from becoming human pin balls in a very small machine. Since it was a Dalek ship, though, there was not a handle or seat or belt anywhere in sight, not even a tiny string of hope. There was nothing they could hang onto, nothing they knew how to do.

The ship came to a sudden stop and the three apes stopped flying around and landed squarely on the right ground. They looked around in confusion as to how the ship suddenly stopped and whether that was necessarily a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm sorry for the rough bumps you just felt," Their pilot spoke as he began to fly the escape pod manually towards the planet, "We seemed to have experience turbulence, but we have fixed the problem and it should be smooth flying from here to your destination. Now, please take your seats and enjoy the rest of your flight and thank you for flying with The Doctor."

They all smiled and the Doctor began to work the gears expertly. He lost one person too many today, he wasn't going to let his friends get hurt, especially not when he was just sitting there doing nothing. He was the Doctor, he had the right to do something, it was a requirement for all adventures that he do something and up till this point he didn't, so he had a few things to make up. One of which is saving the day in a last minute fashion.

After only a few minutes they landed safely on the planet and the Doctor's smile widened as he recognized it. It was their original destination, Ozimnia. The nice, blue Ozimnians were all waiting outside the ship ready to greet them just as he predicted and the four opened the door to the pod.

"Welcome," The group motioned with open arms as they motioned towards the serene ocean. Of course this was where River would send them.

They were all given the traditional welcome hug bow before they were led towards the beach for a day of fun and relaxation. This was a spa retreat with perfect everything.

Amy and Rory went off to explore the beach, obviously wanting to take their minds off space and time for a little while. Rose was about to join them when she realized the Doctor was still standing near the pod seemingly looking for something.

"Is there something wrong, Doctor?" She asked. Amy and Rory heard the question and stopped and turned around to face the man who had just saved their lives.

"The TARDIS," He said and they all cocked a brow. "River said she would set the coordinates of the escape pod to meet with the area the TARDIS would be and obviously it would be sent to its original location but," he drew out the but while shaking his finger and began to walk around in circles. "The TARDIS is no where to be found." He looked at them.

"Now, the ship already exploded and all of time and reality hasn't disappeared again, which means the TARDIS made it out alive, but where is it? We were flying for more than a few minutes and that would give the TARDIS just enough time to land here before us and yet it's not here."

"Maybe you parked away from it," Amy suggested with a one shoulder shrug.

"But I followed the coordinates that the escape pod had typed in to the very last acorn," The Doctor explained, and began to think deeply on what happened.

All thoughts and words were interrupted when a familiar materializing noise began. Everyone turned towards the pod and in front of them they saw the a glowing light that they all knew far too well to pass off as something not unique. Slowly, their blue box home appeared in front of their eyes and everyone smiled.

"Well Doctor," Amy began as she and Rory walked towards the TARDIS hand-in-hand, "Rory and I have had enough adventure for one day. We're going to get some swimming clothes on and relax at the beach." They both walked in closing the door behind them.

The Doctor smiled then stuck his hands in his pocket and looked out into space, going into deep thought for a moment. Rose knew exactly what he was thinking off and decided to stay out with him.

He sat down on the soft, perfectly yellow sand and stared up into space with his legs held against his body, Rose mocked his position. There was a comfortable silence between them that was developed perfectly for them alone.

"Sorry I broke my promise," The Doctor spoke after a moment. "But technically, you didn't have me promise that you wouldn't almost be killed by Daleks."

Rose laughed, of course the Doctor would point that out. "I guess you're off the hook then," She smiled and he gave a small one back, it wasn't as big as the 10th Doctor used to give her.

She leaned against him, resting her head comfortably on his shoulder as they stared up at the colorful sky of this great planet and just sat there relaxed for a few moments. They soaked up all the calm juices that the planet had to offer and the amenity that they offered each other.

After what felt like an eternity for Rose, but was really only minutes, the Doctor stood up. He bent down and offered his hand to her and she took it, standing up with him. He led her to the TARDIS, arm in arm and he opened the door, holding it for her. She entered before him and he looked down as he walked in.

The first thing he noticed was that Rory and Amy had huge grins plastered on their face, like kids finding out Santa was real. He cocked his brow at them curiously but they just continued to smile cryptically. The sound of boots on the stairs leading to the higher levels were heard and their grins grew, if it could. They both looked towards the stairs and the Doctor followed their gaze. His eyes grew wide with disbelief and his jaw dropped.

"Hello Sweetie," River greeted with her usual smile as she dried her hair after what he assumed was a shower, "Did you miss me?"

The Doctor was speechless as he stared at her. That woman. That impossible woman. That incredibly, impossible woman was alive. His chest began to well with happiness and he just wanted to scope her up in his arms and kiss her affectionately.

"River Song," He managed to let out, "There's just noway of getting rid of you is there?" He joked, trying to stop the tears of joy that wanted to spring out of his eyes.

"Not yet, Doctor, you won't be getting rid of me for a good long while."

"But how?" He's logic suddenly came back. "I saw it, I saw you get shot, how is it possible that you survived?"

River put her wrist up to show him the more advanced, slimmer and much more fashionable vortex manipulator that was shaped perfectly for her wrist. If you don't look at it from up close it looks like an ordinary accessory, simple and elegant to go with any outfit River needed.

But when you get close to it you can see it has small, simple wiring that the vortex manipulator has. It was less than half the size of a regular vortex manipulator, but was cleverly disguised as an ordinary bracelet. Something only River has.

"Now where did you get that?" The Doctor smirked, already knowing what mad genius was the only one capable of creating such an accessory for her.

"Oh just a very smart friend of mine," She smiled back. "I don't think you've met him yet."

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle. If she had gone, he would have definitely missed her teasing.

"Now I see why you urged me to keep this bracelet on," River began, "I almost never take it anywhere I go." She quickly went on not to insult him, "You programmed it to be psychically linked to me, much like psychic paper, and if it sensed I was in any life threatening danger it would teleport me immediately to the safest area I could think of, which was usually the TARDIS. I was hoping to get here before you, but I miscalculated your landing time."

The Doctor looked at her in amazement. Who was this woman and what did she really mean to him? He trusts her with the TARDIS, he trusts her with his sonic screwdriver, he even made her a custom made bracelet to get her out any trouble at any time.

They shared a link for a moment. Staring right into each other's souls they communicated. A smile was passed as though they told each other a funny joke and the other three occupants of the TARDIS stood back and watched them silently.

"I really should go, I might be late for my mission," She stopped the Doctor, "And don't tell me this is a time machine. That doesn't seem to matter for you because you can't ever get me to the right time or the right place when I really need it so I'm going by normal time."

The Doctor smirked, she did know him very well. "Alright then, Miss Song, I shall take you to your expedition, but you owe me an adventure." He told her as he ran over to the TARDIS console and began started her up.

River smiled at him, she didn't bother pointing out it was the other way around because whenever she was with the Doctor it was an adventure.

"River," The Doctor scolded lightheartedly. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave the blue boringers off and the breaks on."

River rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "You work the poor girl far too hard, I give her a break, which is why she flies much smoother when I pilot her."

"She can fly the ship?" Rose asked Amy as they stay against the railing and watched the two playfully bicker like an old married couple.

"Better than he can," Amy added, smiling at the reunion.

The Doctor brought River to Egypt, the station not the planet or the country, and landed the TARDIS right in front of her gate. He walked her to the door and escorted her out. He closed the door to give them a bit of privacy and they shared another smile.

"Who are you, River Song?" He felt as though he was asking her the same question a million times over.

River's smile widened and she gave a laugh. "Now, Doctor," She eyed him, "If I tell you then how fun will our adventures be?"

The Doctor gave a soft chuckle, exactly what he expected from this woman. They stood there for a moment just enjoying each other's company, then a thought passed through the Doctor's mind. She almost died today. Today could have ended in a million different ways, but she was alive and standing in front of him at that very moment. He pulled her into an embrace, which she accepted hesitantly, not expecting the Doctor to start showing affection so soon. She resisted the urge to snuggle into his hug and after a few moments they parted.

"Don't ever do anything that idiotically stupid again, understood?" He wagged his finger, scolding her as though she were his daughter, and she just laughed.

"I better go, I'll see you again real soon Doctor," Her smile suddenly fell, "Don't forget my warning, things are going to change soon and I am really very sorry."

Before the Doctor got a chance to ask her what she was talking about they heard them call River onto one of the spacecrafts. They gave each other one last bittersweet smile and she ran off, leaving the Doctor to watch as she disappeared into the crowd.

He sighed and waited a moment before getting back into the TARDIS. There his three trusty companions were waiting patiently. He smiled at Rose and she gave him a sad smile back; his fell. She's been thinking. He could see it on her face.

"You want to go back," The Doctor stated solemnly.

Rose gave him an apologetic look and walked up to him. He looked away and she placed a hand on his cheek. "Doctor," She began. "My adventures with you are over," She looked towards Amy and Rory, "You have two new friends who care for you very much, and you've got River who loves you just as much as I do, maybe more." She didn't want to say goodbye to the Doctor. She still loved him very much, but he was just a bit too different from the other Doctors and she was starting to miss John Smith.

The Doctor smiled at her. "So I take it you'd like to be dropped off in 21st century London? Right before John goes off to work good for you?" She returned his smile and the TARDIS was off.

They landed right in front of Rose's and John's house, at least 10 minutes before before John had to go to work. She walked out with the Doctor, much like River had, and they stood in front of the closed door. Rose smiled at him and threw her arms around to give him a hug.

"It was great seeing you again, Doctor," She whispered in his ear. "And I'm going miss you."

The Doctor pulled away slightly and smiled. "I'll miss you too, Rose Tyler."

She took her arms off from around him and began to walk backwards towards her home. "You better come around and visit," she pointed her finger at him. "You got that?"

The Doctor nodded and smiled. She gave him another toothy grin before running into the house to greet John Smith. The Doctor lingered outside with his hands in his pockets, happy that Rose was safe with Doctor John Smith. He saw Rose wave her beloved goodbye as he drove off to work and gave her a quick wave and then headed into the TARDIS.

"So where to now?" Amy asked as she and Rory leaned against the console causually.

The Doctor gave his signature smile. "Now you know the answer to that, Pond," He said as he started up the TARDIS, just this once turning on the stabilizers and turning off her breaks, "Next stop: everywhere."

**

* * *

**

**So there you have it I hope you all liked it. My little DW episode lol. Please review - love/hate - its all accepted haha**

**Oh and check out the Glog I made for River's Spotter's guide haha http : / / monkeyandmusiclover . glogster . com / rivers - diary - spotters - guide / just take out the space or go to my profile and you can find it there**

-Jess Vic


End file.
